


I Never Told You What I Should Have Said

by tardisplier



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Friendship/Love, livestream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisplier/pseuds/tardisplier
Summary: While living with my best friend Mark, I am always adapt to help him with anything I can.  I noticed he started acting funny one day after getting some alcohol for the coming up livestream but I just brushed it off. See how these events unfolded.





	I Never Told You What I Should Have Said

My bestie and I have been living together for about a year now. Everyone thinks its weird that a guy and a girl are living together and they aren't romantically linked together or already boning each other. To be perfectly honest, the idea was never brought up...or at least out loud. I have had a crush on him since we were in high school. Anytime I needed him, he was there. I never got the courage to ask him out then and I figured I would be friend-zoned for the end of time. After a few years, I gave up. He had a few girlfriends here and there, but everyone broke his heart. It hurt me to see him in so much pain.

Every time, he would knock on my door, eyes red and puffy from crying. I would bring him into my room, sit him on my bed and we would lay on my bed and watch Netflix until he usually fell asleep in my arms. Even tho I couldn't be his girlfriend, I still was there to pick up the pieces...every time. This time was especially hard for him. The last 'thing' he was dating had cheated on him with one of his buddies from high school. It devastated him. "I'm staying single this time, y/n. I can't do it anymore. I give my heart and all I ever do is get hurt. I don't know how much more I can take." He started sobbing into my shirt. My heart broke with every sob that he let out of his body. I couldn't let him see me cry...I had to be strong for him. I was the only constant in his life. "I'll be right back Marky. I got just the thing to make you feel better." He sighed and cuddled back onto the bed and nodded his head. "Just...(sniff) Just don't be too long." "Don't worry, I won't be long."

I ran downstairs and went to the freezer. I thought that something like this would happen, so I kept his favorite flavor of ice cream in the freezer. I dug to the back, pulled out the carton and a heavy duty spoon and headed back to my bedroom. The sight I saw just made me awe. He was cuddled up in my blanket, breathing in my hoodie. His eyes darted and he threw the hoodie over the side of the bed. I smiled over at him. "What were you doing?" "Um...nothing." "Do you like my scent or something?" He looks down at the blanket. "I'm sorry...it's just comforting for me. I'm not trying to be creeper." "No, you are fine. Just looked weird walking in seeing that. It's ok." I walked over to him and put my hands through his hair. "Look what I got you." His eyes lit up like Christmas. "Ooh...my favorite." He said stuffing his face with a spoonful. "How did you know?", he said muffled. "Because I'm your bestie...I just know." He leans over and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, y/n." He snuggles into my side and a few moments later, he finishes the small container of ice cream and is passed out against my chest. I smiled to myself, grabbed the empty container of ice cream and sat it on the nightstand, tucked him in and went to bed.

I woke up the next morning to a cold sheet and a note on the pillow next to me. "Thanks for everything last night, y/n. I owe you. -Mark" I smiled sadly. Yeah, I know you appreciate it...anything for you buddy...I thought.

*************************************************************************

A few weeks flew by as I watched him get better. His mood had improved and he was back to doing what he loved. Was online playing with his buddies, making videos for his fans instead of posting his stuff that he pre-recorded. He was getting back to the old Mark that you knew...and LOVED. I hear laughing coming from his recording room and I hear thru the door, "Yeah, I should. Let me go down to the store and yeah...I'll get back on in a little bit. Ok, bye." I heard him get up and I moved away from the door. "Hey, y/n, do you wanna go to the store with me? The guys wanna do a Drunk Minecraft tonight and I have to go get some fireb...um non name brand cinnamon whiskey." He laughs to himself as he rubs the back of his neck. "Um, sure. Let me grab my purse." I go to my bedroom and grab my purse and meet him out in the car.

We get to the liquor store and I go get a bottle of pink mascato for myself. Behind me, I look to see a tall brown haired and blue eyed guy starting at me. He waves at me shyly and I blush. It had been so long since anyone has looked at me like that, I just feel shy. I twirl my hair around my finger and look back him and give a small wave. Immediately, I felt a warm presence to my left. I knew it wasn't this new guy because I'm still looking at him. In a cold voice, I hear, "We need to go now. I'm done. Let's go." Mark grabbed my arm and I wave back to the guy and felt Mark's hand on my arm cling a little tighter (without hurting me). He puts the bottle on the counter and pays. He gives me a stern look as I pay for my wine.

He is quiet and walks behind me as we go to the car. He unlocks it, I put the brown paper bags in the back. I get in the passenger side and sit down. He starts the car and he looks tense. He starts to pull out of the parking lot and his hands grip the wheel tighter and keeps his eyes straight ahead on the road. He finally breaks the silence and says sternly, "I didn't like the way that guy was looking at you." You were floored. "Why? He wasn't doing anything wrong. It's been a long time since I had anyone look at me like that. It was innocent." Mark scoffed at that. "Yeah, I'm sure. He's probably thinking about how you would look underneath him." "Why do you need to take it there? What if he was a nice guy? You may have just differed me from Mr. Right." "He isn't the one for you...can we just drop it please?" I noticed how tense he was, he was clenching his jaw. I shut up and looked out the window perplexed on what his reasoning was.

We pulled in the drive. He grabbed his bags and headed inside before I could even get out of the car. What in the hell has gotten into him? I wondered. I got in the house and put down my purse and I could hear Mark upstairs, moving stuff around in his recording room. I decided to leave him be. Maybe all he needed was the guys to calm him down.

*****************************************

I answered the door about a half hour later to see the guys standing there with booze ahoy. "Hey y/n!" They all say in unison. Wade waved and headed upstairs while Bob sat everything down. "What's up, y/n? You look perplexed." I sat snacks out on the counter for the guys and said, "Everything is fine Bob." "I can tell something is bothering you. Did Mark do something?" "Yeah, but it's not important." "Cmon, you can tell me." I proceeded to tell Bob what all transpired today. He nodded his head along and smiled. "I think I know what's going on. He's ok, just trust me ok?" I nod my head and believe him. He heads upstairs and I finish up dishes.

After a bit, I realized they forgot the bottle of green apple vodka of Wade's so I went upstairs to take it up to him and I got to the door and stopped before going in. "She doesn't like me like that man. But I'll be damned if I let some smooth talking son of a bitch come in here and take her away from me. If I can't have her, I don't want anyone else to....I love her...I've loved her since we were in high school, you know that!" I hear a muffled voice that sounds like Bob's and then Mark, "You didn't see the way that he looked at her. It killed me. And on the way home, she kept questioning me on why I acted that way...I couldn't tell her. I don't wanna get my heart broken again." The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I couldn't process everything. He loves me? He was jealous of that guy looking at me like that? I put the bottle on the floor by the door and knocked on the door. I took off like a shot so he wouldn't see me when the door opened. I went to my room and threw on some music...I needed to process everything.  
***********************************  
I hear a knock at my door that startled me. I look over at my clock and see the time read 10:45. I must have fallen asleep. I rub my face and heard a knocking again. I wrap my comforter around my body and say, "Come in!" Mark walks in and sits on my bed.

"Hey."

I look over to him. "Hey."

There was an awkward silence. He took a deep breath and said, "I know you over heard me talking to the guys. I hope you aren't mad at me."

"Marky, why would I be mad? You were just protecting me in the store. That what a good friend does. You were probably right. He was probably a douche."

"That's the thing, y/n." He takes my hands in his and I lift my eyes to his face. I am entranced by his eyes. Those eyes have been with me through happy times, sad times, funny times, depressing times. I love this man more than anything. He doesn't know but I haven't dated anyone on purpose. I wanted to be his, but never got the courage to tell him how I felt and he needed me as a friend, so I took on that role. I don't know if I'll ever be able to kiss his lips, feel his touch, see him happy once again. I am broken out of my reverie by his fingers caressing my cheek.

"I am sorry for my actions today. I didn't like the way he looked at you because I was jealous of the way you looked back at him." He takes a deep breath and continues. "I was so upset because I wanted to be the one to make your face light up like that. I've liked you since high school but I couldn't tell you....so I dated those other girls to find someone like you but I realized there isn't anyone like you except for you." He hesitated for a moment and continued. "I love you y/n."

Without thinking, I took his face in my hands and kiss his lips hard. His arms snake around my waist as he pulls me in closer. This was better than any fantasy I had of him and I had quite a few. He pulled back slightly and we sat there panting. "I love you too, Mark." I said with happy tears in my eyes. He takes my cheek into his hands and slowly kisses me. The kiss intensifies and his tongue slips into my mouth. Our tongues languidly caress each other and he leans me down while still kissing until my back is against the mattress. He pulls away for air and I know what's gonna happen next. His lips trail down my neck and my heartbeat increases tenfold.

"Mark, what about the guys?" I breathe out.

"The guys left 45 minutes ago. I've been pep talking myself since they left to get the courage to tell you how I felt. And no, it's not the alcohol talking. I had a few shots but not enough to be drunk or influence any decisions. I know you worry about that." He smiles into my neck.

I smile and put my hands though his silky locks. He needed a haircut but I loved his hair like this. "The Floof" the fans called it. It was so soft and I loved running my hands thru it. I heard him groan into my neck and he ground his jean covered erection into my thigh. I gasped and brought my leg to frame him into me. "Y/N...." He ground out. "Is it too early? Do you want me to stop?" I giggle and he shoots his head up at me. "I'm not laughing at that silly. I'm laughing at the fact that even tho we've known each other all this time, you think it's too early. Mark, it's long overdue." I smile brightly and his face lights up.

He smiles into the kiss as he begins to run his hands down my arms, to my side and stops at my hip. My hands are running over his back and I love the feel of his muscles working and quivering underneath my touch. He plunges his tongue into my mouth and hands went flying. His lips were then sucking on my neck, leaving live bites and I could feel him fully erect against my thigh. I gasped at the sensation and the realization that this was real. "Mark..." I moaned out and I heard him moan deeply and grab me tighter. I wanted it both ways: I wanted to make sweet tender love and I also wanted him to just take it all out on me. I think he was thinking the same way. "Y/n...we waited long enough. No teasing tonight. I just need you." I heard him whimper. I reach between us and caress his erection through his pants and he cried out. "I agree" I state.

I grab his shirt and pull it off his body as he grabs me and sits me up. He takes my shirt and flings it across the room and gets to work on my bra. His lips are worshiping my chest and I gasp. It makes me grind my core against him and he growls and starts to devour my chest, suckling and nipping. I gasp and clutch onto his back and press down harder on his bulge. He wraps his arms around me and the next thing I know I'm on my back and his hands are undoing my jeans. His lips trail down my stomach until they reach my purple string thong underwear. I can feel him grin against my now wet underwear. "Your smell is intoxicating..." he huskily states. I melt even more. My heart is beating out of my chest and I clutch the sheets next to me to prepare for the onslaught that awaited my senses. His nose brushed against my clit through the soaked material and I shuddered. He hooked his fingers into the bands and pulled them off my legs. His eyes were black with lust and he proceeded and crawled up my body. "I wanna taste you y/n...but I just can't wait anymore baby..." he kisses my neck and talks into it. "I wanna know how it feels to have you come undone around me, feel every quake, every tremble...to hear you moan, to hear you yell my name, to feel your heartbeat race. " He pulls away and looks deeply into my eyes. "I wanna look at you and know I am the only one who could ever make you feel this way...I wanna know that you are mine." I touch his cheek and bring him in for a slow kiss.

I snaked my arms down to the button on his jeans, undo them and he smiles into the kiss. He gets up and strips them off his body slowly. He hooks his fingers in the band of his boxer briefs, stares into my soul and slides them down. He was bigger than I imagined. I always wondered what he was hiding down there. I always caught myself looking at him while we were home, trying to find any sign of size to no avail. It's not like he walked around with a woody you know? He looked down and smirked. "See something you like baby?" I just laughed and said, "Maybe." I wiggle my finger, beckoning him to come to me. He climbs on top of me and I feel the tip of is member poking into my now dripping center. He looks into my eyes deeply with so much passion and concern in his eyes. He brushed back some hair from my face. "Are you sure you wanna do this y/n?" I stroke his cheek. "Yes, Mark. I am sure." I smile a bright smile that reflected back onto his face. I felt him shift and I wrap my arms around him and bring my legs up around his hips. I feel him press into me and his mouth hung open as he left out a soft sigh. I realized I was doing the same thing. "Good God y/n. You feel SO good...you feel better than you do even in my wildest dreams." My heart raced and I gripped him tighter. I felt every inch slowly sink into me and I felt every vein, every bump, every contour and detail and I wanted more. I felt so full. It was the best feeling in the world. He grunted and he gave me time to adjust. I slid my hips against his and he groaned. "Move..." I breath out.

He built up the pace slowly but surely, and not long after, all I could hear was the heavy breathing and panting and the occasional moans and groans. They were soft until he hit a spot that made my toes curl. I cried out, "Oh FUCK Mark...there." I held his head to my neck as he angled himself to hit that spot over and over. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Was the only thing I could say over and over again. All I could do is lay there and let this man fuck me into oblivion. I could tell he was getting close by the grunts and groans that he let out of his mouth into my ear. He nibbled on my earlobe. His whimpers got higher and higher and higher until "Y/n...I'm gonna, I'm gonna..." I gasp out. "Me too, Mark me too..." I reached down and toyed with my clit and a moment later, I shattered all over his cock. I cried out his name in a long, high pitched moan. Right as I released, I could feel myself rippling down his cock and he let out a strangled cry into my shoulder and she shuttered against me.

When we both finally came down, we were breathing and panting heavily and he was nuzzled against my breast, arm around me and legs intertwined. I was stroking his back. "Um...wow...just...yeah." I managed. "I agree." he said laughing. "That was incredible Marky." "You weren't so bad there yourself." You both chuckled and still tried to catch your breath. The feeling of him cuddling in my arms, without the ice cream and the tears is something that I wanted for a very long time. Now that I had it, I cherished every moment I had. "I am so sorry I never told you how I felt," he said twirling his finger on my bare chest. "It's ok. I could have said something too. I was just too shy and afraid of rejection." "Yeah, but if one of us told the other one back then, we could have done this a lot sooner." He kissed my forehead and I sighed. After a few moments he looked at me and said, "Do you have any regrets?" "No, do you?" "No. I'm pretty content about where I am now, even tho the journey was a little difficult. The end result was all worth it." I smiled and leaned down to softly kiss him. No matter, how we ended up, I knew we were gonna be alright...

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my Wattpad account Pinktardis11.


End file.
